Demon Lords
The Demon Lords are the rulers of the Inferno as well as its most powerful inhabitants. While most demons are mighty indeed, the Demon Lords are of godlike puissance. Each holds a citadel in Inferno which serves as the seat of their power. As long as these citadels remain under Infernal control - or the control of any master they may possess - they are immortal and cannot be permanently slain. All of them are masters of Infernal Magic and most have mastered another school of magic as well. Goetic Masters gone mad with power may attempt to summon the Demon Lords to Elysium and control them, but even with a vast sacrifice of blood the Demon Lords are difficult to control and are more likely to destroy the Goetic Master and whatever army may be at their disposal than submit. It is possible that the Demon Lords taught Demonology to mortals specifically for this purpose, though no-one can say for certain. Asmodeus The Duke of Hell and self-proclaimed ruler of Inferno. Asmodeus looks the most human out of all the Demon Lords, taking the form of a giant with golden horns. He created and still carries the magic sceptre known as Hell's Reign as well as the amulet of Oblivion. He makes his home in the Citadel of Sin, usually found near the central wastelands of the Inferno. He is the undisputed master of Infernal Magic and is accompanied at all times by a retinue of Succubi. He is not as sturdy as most of the other Demon Lords or as comfortable in melee combat, preferring to engage his foes from afar. Abaddon Only partly existing in this world, the Arch Devil Abaddon appears as a solid shadow. Little is known of him, save that he rules the outer reaches of Inferno, that he rejoices in the torture of lesser demons, and is a master of Pyromancy. He makes his home in the Citadel of Abaddon. Belial The Lord of Corruption may be the smallest and weakest of the Demon Lords in every sense, but Belial is perhaps also the most clever. He is a corruptor of souls and this is his greatest power. His mere appearance may cause an entire army of lesser men to turn to infighting. He dwells in the Infernal Capitolium. Belphegor Belphegor is a mediocre magician compared to his peers, but he may be the most physically imposing of the Demon Lords. He likes to bargain with mortals for their souls. In addition to the Infernal Magic used by all Demon Lords, Belphegor is an adept Pyromancer. He makes his home in the Citadel of Belphegor. Buer Also known as the Goat Sun, Buer appears as a burning, lion-maned goat's head encircled by five goat legs. His title is not merely for show, as he indeed serves as the Infernal Sun, yet he is a Lesser Sun who is bound by Divine Laws to remain on the ground should he ever venture onto Elysium. Unsurprisingly, he is a master of Pyromancy akin to one of the Elemental Lords and his mere presence will cause the land to turn into a wasteland. He dwells atop the Citadel of Buer. Geryon The Monster of Fraud, Geryon takes the form of a wyvern with the paws of a lion and the head of an elderly and honest man. He is less accomplished with Infernal Magic than his peers, but has mastered the Command school of magic, which presumably makes it much easier to convince mortals to form pacts with him. He dwells in the Citadel of Geryon. Orcus The Prince of Death, Orcus alone of the Demon Lords does not dwell in Inferno. In ancient times he studied Necromancy and used the Sinners who inhabit Inferno as subjects. Many of these Sinners were murderers in life, and their Villages provided a vast supply of Hands of Glory. This put him in conflict with the other Infernal Lords and he was driven to Hades where he now dwells in the Citadel of the Dead. He is always accompanied by an army of the undead. Goetic Masters may summon him using the same ritual with which the other Demon Lords can be called. However, Orcus is much more difficult to control than any of his former peers, though the rewards for success would be considerable. Category:Demon Lord